The Woman in Shadow
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke,seorang pemuda yang hidup nomaden.Ketika ia mengunjungi desa sahabatnya,ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah misteri seorang wanita muda yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh suaminya/"Lebih baik kau hindari dia Sasuke."/SasuSaku/Beta reader nyan-himeko/rnr?


**The Woman in Shadow**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Original Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), SASUSAKU, DLDR**

**Rated T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[File 01; The Day of the Beginning]**

...

...

Seorang pemuda memandang lekat kearah jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Kadang atensinya bergulir menuju peron yang kini dijejali manusia yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya, kadang turis pun juga ikut berseliweran di jalan ini. Si pemuda meremas-remas jarinya perlahan—menahan kegugupan. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu bukanlah orang yang _memakai jam karet_ dalam hidupnya. Apa mungkin jadwal kereta yang ditumpangi sahabatnya itu terhambat, atau yang lebih parahnya... _ah tidak mungkin_.

Ditengah rasa kegundahannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya perlahan—menambah rasa kegelisahannya. Banyak yang bilang, sekarang orang-orang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyantuni kehidupan mereka, merampok dan membunuh salah satunya. Memorinya berputar, ingatannya mengarah pada cerita dari cerita temannya. Seseorang mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya—ditepuk pundaknya—lalu si korban menoleh kearah si penepuk. Ketika si korban menatap penepuknya, korban kontan kehilangan kesadaran. Orang-orang disekitar bisa saja menganggap si korban sedang bersama temannya atau sanak saudaranya. Keesokan harinya, si korban ditemukan di daerah perbatasan desa Utara. Keadaannya menggenaskan, disekitar tengkuknya terdapat bekas sayatan benda tajam dan lagi semua harta bendanya hilang. Sungguh pembunuh yang keji. Polisi mengatakan pelaku kemungkinan melakukan hipnotis kepada korbannya, dan cara terbaik untuk menghindar hanya dengan tak bertatapan langsung dengan si pelaku.

Pemuda itu berpaling menghadap si penepuk. Dan tak lupa memejamkan matanya karena ia tak mau nyawanya terbuang ditangan perampok. Sungguh di zaman sekarang manusia hanya ingin mencari kekayaan secara instan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Suara _baritone_ menembus alat pendengarannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil—Naruto—perlahan menarik kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah iris mata sekelam malam yang menatapnya menyelidik.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke! Kau lama sekali tahu! Kukira kereta yang membawamu kecelakaan, dan kau sekarat." Naruto memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya—Sasuke—dengan eratnya.

"Apa?" Dengan sentakan keras Sasuke melepas pelukan sahabatnya yang terkenal sangat cerewet. "Kau senang sekali berpikiran negatif." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia heran kapan sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa berpikiran optimis dan berhenti menjadi toa.

"Janjinya kan sekitar pukul sembilan. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh tiga puluh. Terimakasih sudah membuatku khawatir, Sasuke." Naruto menyodorkan jam tangan digitalnya kearah Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum dan merasa tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kenapa senyum? Kau berhutang dua permintaan maaf denganku, tahu!" Naruto mengarahkan dua jarinya kearah wajah Sasuke.

Sebuah kerutan halus menghiasi kening Sasuke. "Dua?" Naruto mengangguk. "Seingatku kau hanya khawatir karena aku terlambat." Tambahnya.

Alis Naruto tertarik keatas, ia menatap Sasuke heran. "Kau tidak pernah baca koran lokal ya? Atau mungkin kau tidak pernah berlangganan koran? Makanya jangan hidup nomaden dong." Naruto terus saja mengoceh membuat urat saraf Sasuke mengencang.

"Ya, ya aku tidak pernah baca koran." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan. "Kau tahu sendirikan aku terlalu sibuk, maaf saja kalau tidak bisa berlangganan koran." Katanya seraya membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Wah, sudah hampir pukul sebelas. Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar. Itukan yang kau butuhkan?"

"Hn."

...

...

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berada disebuah kedai sederhana. Kedua sahabat itu memesan makanan yang sama. Roti selai kacang dengan daging asap asparagus. Tak lupa kopi hangat yang mengepul di dalam cangkir kaca bening.

Sasuke menyesap perlahan kopinya dan kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi diatas piringan kecil. "Tak ada." Ujarnya enteng.

Naruto dengan cepat mengunyah daging asapnya. Sasuke yang memperhatikan cara Naruto memakan makanannya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ha? Tidak mungkin! Kau kesini pasti ingin mencari inspirasi. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu yang menggunung, pasti otak kirimu tak dapat berfungsi lagi." Oceh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berlibur." Jeda sebentar, Sasuke mengunyah rotinya perlahan. "Kalau sekalian aku ingin mencari inspirasi ya...itu boleh juga." Katanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Haaah, terserah. Tapi kau jangan berjalan di daerah ini sendirian." Naruto menyesap kopinya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, heran. "Kenapa, memangnya?" Tanyanya. Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya dipiringan kecil, mata birunya menatap mata hitam Sasuke secara intens. "Kau bodoh, ya? Tentu saja nanti kau tersesat." Naruto menyeringai karena telah berhasil mengelabui sahabatnya.

Sasuke hendak membalas, tapi terhenti ketika seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh tahunan—menurut penglihatannya—memasuki kedai sederhana itu. Para pelanggan banyak berbisik-bisik ketika melihat si gadis. Dari penglihatan Sasuke, gadis ini terlalu mencolok. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, digelung dengan indah dan berhiaskan mutiara putih yang mengitari gelungan. Ia memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih semata kaki. Tak lupa dileher jenjangnya terdapat kalung yang sejenis dengan mutiara yang mengitari gelungan rambutnya. Menurut Sasuke gadis itu tak pantas berada di kedai ini. Karena dari penglihatannya, gadis itu tipikal _oujo-sama_. Tak sengaja si gadis memalingkan wajahnya, ia sadar bahwa setiap pria bahkan wanita yang berada di kedai menatapnya penuh damba. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene tak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tercekat akan pesona gadis itu. Rupa si gadis tak secantik layaknya dewi mitologi Yunani. Tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti maka kau akan menemukan pesona tersendiri dari gadis ini.

_Senyumannya_...

_Mata emerald itu..._

_Bahkan warna surai rambutnya yang tak biasa..._

Sekarang ia maklum, kenapa setiap orang berbisik-bisik.

"Haaah... orang elit itu lagi." Naruto berujar, seraya menghela napasnya perlahan. Sasuke yang masih memandangi si gadis, spontan menarik pandangannya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau maksud '_orang elit itu lagi'_?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mengarahkan satu telunjuk jarinya kearah bibirnya. "Ssst... kau terlalu kencang. Ya, tentu saja orang yang kau tatap tadi." Naruto seraya menunjuk si gadis dengan dagunya.

"Memang siapa dia? Dan kenapa juga aku harus berbicara berbisik?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alisnya yang mengerut.

"Sudah kubilang dia orang elit di desa ini. Kau orang baru disini jadi harus perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Di desa orang-orang menengah sangat tabu membicarakan mereka. Itu akan membuatmu celaka. Dan orang itu termasuk di dalamnya." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang serius. "Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang elit." Tambahnya.

"Kalian memang aneh." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah si gadis yang kini sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang lebih tua. Wanita itu berwajah bulat, dan agak gemuk.

Sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat dipundak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang menepuknya. "Kau sudah tertawan oleh pesonanya, kawan." Kata Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, kaget. Ia tak percaya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa takluk juga akan pesona orang itu. Si Uzumaki melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke. Ia meneguk kopinya hingga tandas, dan meletakkan cangkirnya ketempat semula. Mata biru Naruto menatap lurus kearah mata hitam Sasuke. Kali ini ia serius.

"Lebih baik kau hindari dia Sasuke." Saran Naruto kemudian. Sasuke, hanya menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan. "Kau orang baru, jadi tak tahu apa-apa rahasia keji yang disimpan oleh desa ini."

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke bingung luar biasa. "Memangnya apa ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke masih menampakkan raut kebingungan. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ia seorang Janda. Suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu meninggal. Polisi mengatakan ada yang meracuni pria yang dinikahi wanita itu, setelah itu ditusuk dengan pisau dapur. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tuduhan tertuju pada istrinya. Dia membunuh suaminya sendiri. Ketika ditemukan mayat suaminya, ia juga tergeletak menyandar di dinding. Ketika polisi mewawancarainya, ia tak ingat perihal apapun yang dilakukannya. Sidik jari dipisau dapur itu cocok sekali dengan sidik jarinya. Karena ia tak ingat apapun, makanya ia tak ditahan oleh polisi. Mungkin dianggap tak waras." Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan akan kengerian.

Sasuke sedikit tak percaya dengan cerita yang ia dengar dari Naruto. Gadis itu—maksudnya wanita yang kelihatannya sangat baik seorang pembunuh? Bahkan ia terlalu muda jika dikatakan tak waras. Bukankah pada umumnya wanita berumur dua puluhan masih senang memikirkan dirinya sendiri, jarang memiliki pemikiran yang membuat otak kelelahan menampungnya. Bahkan ia orang yang berada. Tak akan pusing dengan keuangan.

"Mana mungkin? Aku tak percaya Naruto. Dia sepertinya wanita yang baik, ceria, dan mudah tersenyum. Mungkin ada yang menjebaknya." Elaknya. Sebelum menjawab perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah dibutakan oleh penampilannya. Wanita baik pun bisa saja menjadi jahat dan membunuh hanya karena sebuah dendam. Dan dengan mudahnya menghilangkan nyawa manusia." Kata Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya keatas, seraya memanggil 'pelayan'. Seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil, rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang, dan sebuah poni menutupi keningnya, menghampiri Naruto. Naruto memesan makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Gadis itu dengan cekatan menulis pesanan Naruto. Ia menawari Sasuke hendak memesan lagi atau tidak? Sasuke menggeleng. Ia sudah kenyang dengan roti selai kacang, daging asap asparagus, dan secangkir kopi. Karena tak ada lagi pesanan, gadis itu meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

Naruto membuka _zipper_ jaketnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, karena kepanasan. "Sebaiknya aku tadi memesan air dingin saja." Katanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Dari luar desa ini kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Tapi pada kenyataannya begitu misterius. Apalagi wanita itu. Niatnya hendak berlibur dan tak memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat otaknya lelah, nampaknya tak akan terealisasi.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar akan menjauhi wanita itu kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya perlahan. "Tidak juga." Katanya.

"Hei dia itu berbahaya. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa. Harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya kata-kataku." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut berbentuk durennya frustasi. "Banyak orang bilang dia wanita pembunuh tercantik di desa ini." Tambahnya.

Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Naruto dalam hati. Tentu saja membenarkan bahwa wanita itu tercantik di desa ini. Namun kata-kata pembunuh, ia nampak meragukannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Seorang gadis pelayan yang tadi melayani Naruto kini menghampirinya. Ia meletakkan sepiring roti selai kacang, daging asap asparagus, dan secangkir kopi hangat. Asapnya mengepul, memberikan sensasi menenangkan bagi Naruto yang menghirup aromanya. Setelah Naruto mengucapkan 'terima kasih' gadis pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

"Apa kau masih lapar?" Tawar Naruto. Ia mengangsurkan sepiring roti selai kacang dan daging asap asparagus kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Ya sudah. Aku makan saja semuanya."

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan daging asap dan roti selai kacang.

"Apa kau tidak heran?" Kerutan halus menghiasi kening Naruto. "Bukankah dia dituduh sebagai pembunuh. Kenapa semua orang disini masih menerimanya seperti layaknya bukan pembunuh?"

Naruto mengunyah makanannya perlahan. "Tentu saja ia seorang elit. Dianggap tak waras pula. Polisi dan dokter bekerja sama dengan masyarakat sekitar agar tak membicarakan hal ini. Mungkin agar dia tidak tertekan." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Bahkan ia dianggap oleh masyarakat sekitar, dermawan, dan sangat baik. Lihat saja, dia sering sekali ke kedai ini. Seharusnya mana mungkin seorang elit datang kemari?" Jeda sebentar, Naruto menyesap kopinya yang telah mendingin. Lalu meletakkannya diatas piringan kecil. "Haah...tetap saja aku tak percaya dengannya. Bisa saja dia berpura-pura tak waras, kebaikan hatinya mungkin sebagai senjata untuk menutupi kejahatannya itu." Tambahnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto."

"Terserah." Naruto mendengus, memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sasuke mulai merenung. Keadaan di desa ini begitu membingungkan. Setahu Sasuke, polisi itu tidak pernah pandang bulu. Bagaimanapun keadaan si pelaku ia tetap akan menangkapnya. Walaupun si pelaku dianggap tak waras, setidaknya si pelaku akan dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

Sebuah suara yang begitu anggun mengalun lembut ditelinga Sasuke. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata suara wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Besok, saya akan datang kesini lagi. Mungkin akan memesan risoto _roasted beef_." Katanya.

Pemilik kedai itu tersenyum senang. "Oh! Silahkan nyonya. Saya tidak berkeberatan anda datang kemari, lagi." Katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah keranjang besar kearah wanita _pink_ tersebut dan tangan mungil miliknya menyambut, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman khas wanita berada.

Ia pergi meninggalkan kedai, dan tak lupa mengumbar senyuman kearah setiap orang yang memerhatikannya, atau bahkan yang menegurnya. Benar-benar wanita yang sangat ber_attitude _tinggi. Bahkan cara berjalannya begitu anggun. Sepertinya ia dididik sangat keras dalam bertingkah laku. Tak heran jika dia begitu sopan. Sasuke masih memerhatikan wanita itu. Ditengah jalan ia dapat melihat wanita itu membantu seorang anak kecil memungut permennya yang terjatuh. Dalam setiap perjalanannya, baru kali ini ia menemukan wanita kaya yang baik hati, tetapi dianggap sebagai pembunuh. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis memandang punggung wanita itu yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

...

...

Akasuna Sakura sedang duduk menatap makan malamnya. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh hangat yang mengepul. Makan malam hari ini memang terbilang sederhana. _Steak beef_ yang dihangatkan dan beberapa roti-roti manis yang merupakan kombinasi teman untuk minum teh. Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahunan dengan perawakan agak tinggi dan berambut hitam, menghampiri majikannya.

Sakura agak terkejut akan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Ah! Shizune! Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku." Katanya.

Wanita pelayan itu tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan saya, nyonya. Saya hanya mengingatkan, bahwa sebentar lagi waktunya nyonya minum obat." Shizune membungkuk memberi hormat, dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diruang makan yang terbilang luas itu.

Ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Nampaknya hari ini ia memiliki selera makan yang memuaskan. Biasanya Sakura tak akan pernah bisa menghabiskan makanan yang telah tersedia dimeja makan. Mungkin Shizune mengganti _chef_ didapur. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa _chef_ barunya? Apakah seorang pria? Atau wanita? Shizune memang benar-benar hebat dalam memilih orang. Dia tahu benar apa yang ia sukai.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit memperbaiki gaun tidur satinnya. Ia menatap jam besar yang menempel di dinding dekat dengan ruang tengah. Sudah pukul delapan. Memang ini waktunya minum obat, pikirnya. Ia agak kecewa. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali melihat wajah _chef_ barunya. Alasannya hanya untuk menyambutnya. Ia menaiki tangga besar yang menghubungkan kamarnya. Dua langkah sudah ia menaiki anak tangga tubuhnya terasa melayang. Apakah ini efek dari beberapa hari ini ia tak meminum obat? Mungkin benar. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia terduduk di anak tangga yang menurutnya begitu dingin. Bahkan ia tak sanggup memanggil Shizune—kepala pelayan—dirumahnya. Tangan putihnya menekan-nekan kepalanya yang agak sakit. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya menghitam.

...

...

Uzumaki Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana. Dibelakangnya Sasuke mengekorinya. Mereka berdua keasyikan berjalan menyusuri desa, dan tentu saja Naruto sebagai _guide_ mengantarkan Sasuke dengan senang hati, kemana saja.

"Sudah pukul delapan. Kalau kau mau mandi, silahkan saja. Kau boleh duluan." Kata Naruto, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia menyalakan lampu depan, lampu ruang tengah, lampu kamarnya, dan terakhir lampu dapur.

"Tidak, nanti saja." Tolak Sasuke halus. Ia menghenyakkan pantatnya pada sofa berwarna hitam diruang tengah. "Naruto apa benar kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya, seraya mengamati tiap-tiap inci ruang tengah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Apa ini terlalu kecil untukmu? Dasar anak orang kaya!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

"Bukan maksudku begitu. Dulu kau orangnya sangat berantakan—"

Dengan cepat Naruto mendahului Sasuke yang akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sasuke... aku sudah lama berpikir bahwa tidak baik juga hidup bermalas-malasan. Membiarkan rumahmu kotor lalu berantakan. Dipikir-pikir mengerikan juga aku waktu dulu." Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Bajunya yang tadi ia kenakan telah berganti dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana kain selutut.

"Kukira kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Ternyata ada juga perubahan dalam dirimu." Sasuke menyeringai melirik Naruto yang kini duduk disisinya dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau meremehkanku, ya Sas—"

"Naruto?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Balasnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama wanita tadi?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras. "Kukira kau sudah melupakannya ketika kita berjalan mengelilingi desa." Katanya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" Ada sebersit kegugupan dalam perkataan Sasuke, dan Naruto menyadari akan hal itu.

"Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke kalau sedang jatuh cinta itu begini?" Entah itu permainan cahaya lampu atau apa, Naruto dapat melihat jelas Uchiha Sasuke tengah merona. Ini hal yang begitu langka. Beruntung seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke mencoba menutupi rasa kegugupannya. "Diamlah! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Katanya membela.

"Sudahlah! Jangan mengelak! Kau juga salah, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang dianggap tak waras, sih? Memang ia terlalu cantik. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia mempunyai kekurangan."

"Oi! Kenapa menyalahkanku? Memangnya rasa cinta itu dipaksakan? Rasa cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya."

"AHA!" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya Sasuke. Kau memang benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau jangan berpura-pura mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto. Kau pasti tahu 'kan nama wanita itu?"

"Walaupun sudah kukatakan kau harus menjauhinya pasti tetap saja kau akan mendekatinya. Aku sudah tahu perangaimu Sasuke." Naruto mengambil _remote control_ diatas meja kaca yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia menekan tombol _power_, lalu muncullah sebuah gambar bergerak dan bersuara nyaring disebuah benda elektronik yang dinamakan televisi. "Ah... ternyata acaranya sudah habis." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang nampaknya dari tadi sudah menunggunya mengatakan nama wanita yang kini mempesonanya. "Baik...baik... namanya Sakura. Akasuna Sakura."

Sasuke nampak agak terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan nama marga wanita itu. "Akasuna...Sakura." Ulangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi tanpa memerhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang kini dilanda keterkejutan.

"Tidak ada." Katanya. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, ia mengangguk singkat setelah menimbang sebuah keputusan.

"Besok pagi antarkan aku kerumah Akasuna Sakura."

"APA? Kau bercanda?" Naruto terbelalak dan tanpa sengaja menghempaskan _remote control_ dilantai.

Mata hitam sekelam malamnya menatap datar televisi yang kini menampilkan seorang pria memakai _tux_ yang membawa nampan dan diatasnya tersaji sebuah makanan restoran kelas atas.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku serius." Katanya datar.

...

...

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hey! Ho! Bertemu lagi dengan Vanille! Fict baru lagi? Padahal saya banyak punya utang fict, tapi malah bikin fict baru nan gaje lagi... *sigh* dan jujur saja sebenarnya saya kagak berani ngepublish fict ini, mungkin karena alur ceritanya aneh... tapi entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana saya akhirnya menetapkan bahwa fict ini akan saya publish! Ya~ walaupun nantinya saya gak bisa janji update kilat, bentar lagi mau UTS, sob! *curcol*_**

**_Err—apabila ada typo dan kalimat yang gaje terdapat didalam fict ini, GOMEN! Dengan segenap hati dan jiwa raga, saya meminta reader-san untuk mengklik tombol biru yang bertuliskan 'Review This Chapter' *nyahahahaha...* _**

**_Err— ketinggalan, Keep or Delete?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Vanille Yacchan \(^.^)/_**


End file.
